Dr. Possible
Dr James Possible is the father of Kim Possible. He is a brilliant rocket scientist who works at the space center of Middleton. Dr. Possible is a proud father of Kim and can be overprotective of her sometimes. He always encourages his kids with their hobbies as his motto is "Anything's possible for a Possible", but, due to his overprotectiveness, can sometimes get in the way of some of the things that Kim likes to do. He is part typical father of a teenage daughter and part eccentric genius who tends to be occupied with his work. It was revealed in one episode that he attended the same university as Kim's arch-enemy, Dr. Drakken back when he was still Drew Lipsky. However, Dr. Possible and his friends use to make fun of him back them, which prompted Drew to leave the university and became the self-proclaimed mad genius, Dr. Drakken. Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Dr. Possible played a massive key role in the first book as he was the one who built the Impossible Space Station of the Future, or ISSF for short, which was a main plot to the story. Kim was asked by Wade to meet her dad at the space station where he was already distraught from his secret project being stolen the night before. He never told anyone in his family, including Kim, about the project and had one minor thing that he needed to complete before revealing it to him. However, it was taken from right under him before he could. It was later revealed to them that Dr. Drakken and Shego were the ones who stole the project. From this, Kim and Ron decided to head into space to try and get it back. They went into space with the use of Dr. Possible's space shuttle, which made an appearance in Monkey Ninjas in Space. After Drakken and Shego stole the space station, Kim received a transmission from her dad, telling her about what had happened. She also introduced him to Ratchet, who saved her and Ron from another one of Drakken's deathtraps. Dr. Possible seemed quite pleased that his daughter had met someone in space and placed his full trust in him to look after his daughter. It may be strange for him to put his full trust in someone that Kim had just met, but seeing that his daughter is more than millions of lightyears away with no way to reach her, he would have no other choice but to put his faith in whoever she met in space. From there, Ratchet had proved that he truly earned his trust and looked after Kim throughout both of their missions. After Kim and the rest of the group finished up on Joba, Dr. Possible contacted her again to scold her after hearing something about her being involved with "a space arena", "alien biker gang" and "a gigantic robotic battle on some sore of other worldly moon", to which he is still intends to be a typical, overprotective father of a teenage daughter regardless of the unusual circumstances that they are involved with. Kim sort of lied to her father by telling him that Ratchet mostly took part in stuff like that considering she was clearly in the battle arena and in the giant robot battle someone but Ratchet really did take care of dealing with the biker gang. When she told him that it was all part of having to return his space station, he composed himself and lament on Kim getting involved in what he had been doing. Kim tried to reassure him that she can and has handled stuff like this, but then he revealed that there was more about the project and it was very serious. It turns out that several years ago, a couple of men had paid Dr. Possible to build his own space station. He was young and ambitious at the time so he accepted this without hesitation. He and the rest of the space center had been working on this project in secret with the mysterious men providing them with a lot of the materials. Over the years, Dr. Possible became suspicious about them wanting to have his project build as he felt like there was some sort of shady agenda behind it. He wanted to pull out on the deal but he was too far into it to stop. He then asked Kim to pretend to destroy the space station but hand it over to him as he wanted to find out what it was that they wanted to do with it. With that, Kim continued on the mission and Dr. Possible thanked Ratchet for all that he had done for her but asked him to continue looking out for her, to which he agreed on wholeheartedly. Category:Characters Category:Heroic Genius Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters that hail from the Kim Possible universe Category:Characters in the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Category:Brunettes Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Gary Cole